


Caring and Demons should not Mix

by SunshineMolotov



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, human!bill au, this is so fluffy im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineMolotov/pseuds/SunshineMolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bill tries to understand displays of human affection and Mabel is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring and Demons should not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> written for a fic prompt on tumblr! it's super short but i figured i should post it here cause i liked it enough and haven't posted anything else in ages haha  
> possibly could be part of a series if i feel up to it?? who knOWS  
> i've literally never written any gravity falls anything before also i wrote this at like 2 in the morning so any comments/critique is appreciated!!! <3

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Huh?" Mabel turned her head towards the "currently-in-a-meat-suit-unfortunately-for-me-but-no-I’m-not-explaining-it-to-you" demon, a look of confusion on her face. Waddles snuffed into her hair and she giggled, cuddling the pig closer.

"That thing," Bill made a vague gesture with his almost ridiculously lanky limbs from his place standing by the golf cart. "With your arms, Shooting Star. Why’d you keep doing that?"

"What, hugging? Pffffft!" She laughed. "You can’t tell me you don’t know what a hug is, Bill!" She raised an eyebrow.

Bill crossed his arms, almost-kinda-maybe defensively. “I _know_ what a hug is! It’s horrible. Like a disease” He shuddered for dramatic effect.

"Naaaah! No way! Hugging’s not a disease, it’s fun! You do it to show someone you care about them! Like this!" She smiled up at the man and gave Waddles a great big hug, the pig squealing happily. "It's supposed to make you feel all warm and fuzzy!"

Bill grimaced. “You sure? Cause from where I’m standing it doesn’t look like that!”

"Aw don’t be a big baby! C’mon, I’ll give you one right now to show you it’s not bad!" She set Waddles down and stood up, brushing the dust off her skirt before turning towards Bill and opening her arms wide. "I hope you’re ready to feel the love, Bill!"

Bill held up his hands, starting to get shifty, like a cornered animal. “Haaa, yeah, no, I’m gonna have to pass on that, Shooting Star. I ain’t exactly the caring type, ya know? _Dream demon_ and all-“

"Nope! You’re not getting out of this! Feel the love, Bill, FEEL IT!" She lunged at him and Bill attempted to shift out of her line of fire and _curse this stupid slow meat suit gosh diddly darn it-_

Small yet surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his midsection and he froze, unsure of what to do. Mabel grinned big and wide up at the demon with all of her usual cheer, completely unafraid.

"See? It isn’t so bad, now is it?" She giggled. "Now you gotta hug me back!"

"I do?"

"You do, or I’m not letting go!"

Bill rolled his eye and sighed dramatically, pausing a moment before leaning down slightly and awkwardly wrapping his own long arms around the smaller girl.

"…Like this?"

"Yeah!"

He let go after a second or two and straightened up, patting Mabel on the head.

"Alright Shooting Star you got your hug, now skedaddle. Didn’t Pine Tree need your help in the shack or something?" He cleared his throat, using only a tiny fraction of influence weaved into his words, cross his heart and hope to, well not die. Not anytime soon, anyway. Death was for non-demons and losers. Basically the same thing if you thought about it.

"Oh my gosh, you’re totally right! See you later Bill!"

He watched her scamper off and leaned back against the golf cart, frowning. Humans were so weird.

If sort of-maybe-just kind of endearing. Maybe. If he squinted. Hard.


End file.
